Green Goblin Vol 1 13
. Concerned for his friends, Ben checks on Lynn Walsh and Meredith Campbell, who just learned that they are being laid off. Although Lynn is devastated by the news, Meredith remains optimistic about her future since they are still in college. That's when Jacob Conover storms out of Jameson's office, angry that he is among those being let go. Phil overhears Conover vowing to make Jonah regret firing him as the disgruntled reporter packs up his desk.This is a clue to the fact that Conover is secretly the new Rose, which will be later revealed in . That's when Phil realizes that his Uncle Ben might face the same fate. He catches up with Ben just as he finishes talking to Joe Robertson. After first, Phil fears that his uncle has been laid off as well, but Ben reveals that while he still has a job, Phil himself has to be let go. Ben then goes to call Phil's parents to let them know what happened, and assures Phil that the Daily Bugle will be fine. On his way out of the office, Phil happens past Derrick Gratham who was also laid off that day. Gratham is embarassed that he fainted when he was told the news but vows to go back to school and graduate with honors and become somebody. Phil takes this to heart and decides to try being the Green Goblin even though he cannot access his powers. Returning to his apartment, Phil puts on his costume but feels naked without a mask. Unfortunately, the only thing he has to cover his face is a green ski-mask. To add insult to injury, since he sacrificed his Goblin Glider, he is forced to ride his bicycle around the city looking for crimes to fight. However, running around the city in the heavy costume without his enhanced strength takes a lot out of Phil. After climbing up to a rooftop, he has to stop and rest. That's when he witnesses a purse snatching on the street below. He tries to toss some pumpkin bombs at the mugger, but his aim is totally off. That's when Spider-Man arrives on the scene and easily subdues the muggers and returns the stolen purse. Climbing down from the rooftop, Phil is upset to discover that his bike was stolen while he was off playing hero. After making the walk of shame back home, Phil wonders what to do with himself next. That's when his phone rings, but he decides not to answer it. When the voicemail kicks in, he hears the caller is Lynn Walsh who asks him to meet with her at Anthony's. Phil decides to go an meet her, where she once again attempts to convince him to get her access to his Uncle Ben's files. She explains that the Green Goblin is sweet on her and she thinks they can parlay that into a story they can sell to the Daily Globe or the New York Times. Hearing this, Phil starts to laugh and rejects the offer with no explanation and walks out on Lynn. On his way out, he is stopped by Meredith who convinces him to stay and spend some time with the other Bugle staffers who have just been laid off. When she asks him what his plans for the future are, he finally realizes that Meredith has been interested in him this whole time. He tells her that he isn't sure what he was going to do with himself, until now. Later that evening, Phil picks up his Green Goblin costume and takes it back to the Oscorp warehouse where he found it. He thinks of all the fun and adventure he had as the Green Goblin, but now that time has passed. He has to move on and grow up, be a man. With that, he dumps the Goblin costume in a nearby garbage pale. As he walks away, he admits that he wasn't the best superhero, but he is confident that there will never be a hero quite like the Green Goblin. | Solicit = In the aftermath of Onslaught, a powerless Phil Urich is stalked by a figure from the original Green Goblin's past— and comes to a decision about his career as a super hero! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Muggers Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}